galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Phrase Filter File 4
"1st Space Kill Ribbon Military decoration and commendation given to members of the United Stars Space Fleet to acknowledge the destruction of an enemy vessel or space ship during a Combat mission 200 Immortals Group of Terrans selected by an enigmatic Entity known as the Guardian during the Terran Ascent. Of the two hundred Immortals only few became known to the general public and even fewer are still known and active today: Admiral Richard Stahl, Admiral Mc Elligott, Cherubim , Hadji , Peter Baker 32nd Colony The Purple Throat Shiss Colony that was completely destroyed by the White Throat Shiss. This event is sacred and a fight term to all Purple Throats who have sworn never to forget the sacrifice of the 32nd Colony. The Purple Throat Shiss of the 31 other colonies joined the Union Absolut Vodka Alcoholic liquor from Earth. A clear spirit often mixed with other liquids Academy, the Place where Cadets are trained to become Officers. Even though there are many Academies civilian, academic and military. If a Union citizen speaks of The Academy they generally refer to the United Stars of the Galaxy Space Fleet Academy. Ace 1) Term for a Terran playing card value. 2) Term applied to a Fighter Pilot with more than ten confirmed kills. NILFEHEIM 2nd planet in the SOLKEN System. The planet is a Type 4 Garden world. The planet is on an elliptic orbit around its sun causing the planet to experience long cold winters that last seven standard years and three years of summer. Temperatures drop to minus 60 degrees Celsius during the long winter period and raise up to 15 degrees during the summer period. The world has no continents and is mostly water covered except for a few rocky islands and two polar caps where the ice never melts. The oceans teem with aquatic life that is consumable by Humans. Most noteworthy is the Tyranno Fin, an extreme aggressive and very large carnivorous fish currently holding the claim to be the largest carnivorous fish in the known Universe. Most life forms are catalogued and several are hunted or harvested by the local population and sold on the Galactic market. Fish, Fish products, Algae, Plankton and Ice are the main export items. While spirits, beer, harpoons, boat parts and wood are the main imported goods. Nilfeheim was settled by Terrans in 2160. A group consisting mainly of Scandinavians, Norwegians and Germans belonging to the Viking Movement and the Church of Odin leaving Earth so they could adhere to their chosen lifestyle which rejected modern technology and advancements. The settlers received some genetic tailoring to adapt better to their chosen home world. Conditions on Nilfeheim where harsh and the colony struggled to stay alive and around 2200 the Settlers calling themselves Neo Vikings resorted to piracy and raided civilian shipping lines and other colonies. After the formation of the United Stars a fleet of Union Battleships ended the Neo Vikings short but violent pirate history and giving the Neo Vikings on Solken a choice. Remain isolated on your world and face utter destruction if they resorted to Piracy again, or join the United Stars. The Council of Elders decided for the second choice and Nilfeheim became a Member world in 2290. There are only three major Settlements on Nilfeheim. The Town Freikstat situated on the largest island of the planet. The town has a population of 500,000. The local space port also located there. The Town Karlstad on a much smaller island with a population of about 50,000 and Norgard built on the permanent ice of the planets north pole with less than 10,000. The rest of the approximately 500,000 Neo Vikings live in small Clan settlements built on the numerous small islands all across the globe. NORGARD Small town build on the permanent Ice of the Planetary North pole of Planet Nilfeheim. 5600 Inhabitants. Considered to be especially though and even more stubborn by other Neo Vikings SOLKEN SYSTEM Stable GIII type yellow Sun. 412 Light years from SOL and 723 light-years from Pluribus. The system has seven planets. They are: Odin's Furnace, Balder, Nilfeheim, Asgard, Ygrasil, Mylonir and Uru. Asgard, Ygrasil and Mylonir are gas giants. The System is within space claimed by the United Stars Federation. There is a Mining Colony on Balder and a major Union Colony on Nilfheim. The System was settled right after the war against the Xunx. Balder and Nilfeheim are served by Space bus twice a month. Postal ship service weekly and are full tied into the GalNet. A Matter Radio station is planned to go into service. Duro-Crete BALDER Second planet in the Solken system. Hot extreme world with a developing settlement of mostly miners. Most mines are owned and operated by Fenris Mining Corp headquartered on Nilfeheim. Main export: Mined minerals and Ore. Main import: food and heavy machinery. Deity in the North god mythology. Worshiped by the Neo Viking and referred to as Balder the Brave. Soak Stones Sponge like stones naturally found on Nilfeheim. Soaked for month in Tyranno Oil they can be used much like wood logs in a fire Tyranno Oil Oil cooked out of the Blubber fat layers of Tyranno Fins Nuhbir Furs Nuhbirs are vicious rat like Carnivores, found on Nilfeheim. Coveted for their soft fur and tender meat. Extensively farmed not hunted. Fangsnapper Amphibious life form on Planet Nilfeheim. The only local life form able to move on land. Aggressive carnivore that hunts in groups. Adult specimen of 2000 kilos are not uncommon. Fangsnappers have large jaws with strong teeth and have been hunted for their exceptional warm and soft fur. Fangsnappers are no longer hunted commercially as Fangsnapper Farms provide the community and galactic markets with fur, meat and ivory. SECOND EXODUS After the Sarans revealed themselves to the Earthers in 2089 and gave the secret of Faster than light Travel to the Earthers, a time of colonization began and many billions left Earth to found new Colonies. Earth had a population of nearly 10 Billion at that time. The period of 2089 till about 2300 is called the Second Exodus. (The first Exodus was an event described in an Ancient religious book and described the travels of a single tribe.) Groups with different ethnic back grounds, religious believers and alternative ideas about political leadership were dominant among the Settlers and took their individual cultural aspects along to find unrestricted freedom on their very own worlds. The colonization program was heavily promoted by the New Terran government and Colony ships were given at no cost to any group that wanted to leave. The target worlds had to be surveyed before and colonists were genetically altered in some cases to adapt easier to their new homes. Over 2000 worlds were settled in this period and only seventeen Colonies were lost, all the others made it and became thriving worlds. Only one of the original colonies has refused to become a member of the United Stars. (see Prophets Planet) NEO VIKINGS A group of colonists that left Earth in 2160. Centered on Leif Leikson, a Swedish national and founder of the Neo Viking movement. He and his group rejected the Alien tech and believed humanity should return to the ancient pre industrial ways. His group re discovered an old religion centered on the Norse gods. Leikson's group rejecting global law and the new united Earth government emigrated to Nilfeheim, a cold Water world in the Solken system. The group strongly believes in traditions and elements of their perception as how old Viking life was as well as almost 3000 years of being a close knit colony on a harsh world created a culture all of its own. The colonists received some genetic tailoring that has now become part of their nature. All Neo Vikings have a set of gills and able to stay submerged under water for an extended period of time. Also their eyes are adapted to see clearer under water and in low light conditions. HARPOONER Occupation on Nilfeheim, usually held by a male crew member aboard a hunt boat to operate the weapons to catch and kill Tyranno Fin and other large fish. In the past Harpooners dove in wetsuits armed with a large Harpoon to hunt Tyranno Fin manually. ISO-TEX Common term to describe cold resistant clothing and fabrics. Union Fleet explorer suits are made of Intelli Fab that can simulate the warming and isolating characteristics of old fashioned Iso- tex. Iso- tex still is widely used as it is easy to manufacture especially on low tech Colony worlds. NEW ALGIERS 3rd Planet in the Morocco System. Class Five Garden world. 745 Light-years from earth and 454 Light-years from Pluribus. Union Member world. Very dry desert world without surface water and vast deserts. Settled during the Second Exodus by Terrans mostly of Northern African Descent. Planet is known for its vast resources of minerals that are mined. New Algiers has a population of approximately 5 Million and three major cities: Tripoli, Red Cliffs and Stinging Sands. Stinging Sands is the Capital as well as the local space port. Temperatures rarely drop below 30 degrees and are usually around 48 degrees. Planet is known for its violent sandstorms reaching wind speeds of up to 100 miles an hour. Planet has native life but most of it occurs in the underground water caves and rivers. Main exports are Minerals and some common Ore. Main imports are machinery and luxury goods. New Algiers is home to the Moderate Muslim Society and their sacred shrine. Note: New Algiers has a gravitation of 3.6. Visitors from Standard grav worlds are recommended to wear personal Grav Adjusters. I-Board Common personal Data device. Larger units are often used as School books and teaching aids. I BOARDS are usually connected to GalNet. Manufactured by many various companies with various features PARA-PARA 3rd Planet in the Arch System. Planet is owned by the Silver Shores Corporation and member world of the union. (Corporate Government) the world is famous for its tropical climate, oceans and white sand beaches. Para Para was settled by Terrans during the second Exodus and the Settlers realizing the vacation potential of their world early on formed the Silver Shores Corporation. All industry and business on Para Para is geared to provide visitors and vacationers with exceptional hospitality and service. Para Para has an abundance of local life forms, but none are considered dangerous to standard humanoid life forms. The average temperatures rarely drop below 20 degrees and usually stay around 38. There are no severe weather conditions. Local weather is now computronic controlled and carefully balanced. No large Surface cities exist on Para Para. The main cities are situated underground and all surface buildings are designed to blend into the surroundings. Space port facilities are on the planets moon and planet bound traffic is done via shuttle. A matter tunnel is planned to go online within the next ten years. Para-Para exports very little I terms of products or resources and imports large quantities of mostly luxury goods. Several Convention centers on the planet are booked for years in advance. SURFACE FINNER Small fish species native to Planet Nilfeheim. Species grows to approximately 30 to 50 centimeters and usually found in large schools close to the surface. Surface Finners are now farmed and a major export item for the planet. HELMET OF THE HUNT Steel helmet of archaic design. Badge of honor given to young male adults on Nilfeheim after they completed the ancient challenge and killed a Tyranno Fin while diving and using a harpoon. OFF-WORLDER Common term given to locals of a planet to beings that visit their world. ANCIENT CHALLENGE, The In order for a Neo Viking to be accepted as a man he must complete three tasks. Only by completing these three tasks, closely observed by the Circle of the Eldest, one may sit on the table with the warriors, drink mead and wear a helmet. The three challenges are: to walk the Tunnel of Skill where your fighting skills are tested, recite the entire Poem of Odin without faltering, and to slay a Tyranno Fin. CIRCLE OF THE ELDEST Lawgiving and law enforcing Government group on Nilfeheim. Consisting of the eldest members of the 75 original Clans. Elder of newer clans are in the Lower Circle and may be accepted by vote of the Circle of the Eldest to join. ELDEST, THE Oldest living Neo Viking often referred to as the Holy One. The current Holy One is to believed over 250 years old and the only Neo Viking known with Psionic Abilities TWI-HALFER Local term on Nilfeheim to describe the size of a Tyranno fin. Young Tyranno Fins with the approximate length of 25 meters are referred to as Twi-Halfers SIX-DOUBLE Local term in Nilfeheim to describe the size of a Tyranno Fin. Fully grown and dangerous bulls in their prime reaching sizes of 120 meters and more are considered to be Six Doubles. Eight-Tree Local term on Planet Nilfeheim describing the size of a Tyranno fin. Very rare and very big Tyrannos that reach the size of 180 meters are called Eight Trees. THE MARK Local term on Planet Nilfeheim describing a light patch of skin on the otherwise dark skin of a Tyranno Fin. The mark is the only spot on a Tyranno where a well placed Harpoon can kill the animal. ODIN, God Ancient Terran deity worshipped by Nordic tribes usually before the spread of Christianity. Odin is the godfather of the Aseir and considered the most powerful and wise of the Gods. Odin and the Aseir are worshipped on Nilfeheim. ODIN, Class Union Ship Class. – 8900 meter Dreadnoughts – Uni design ODIN, Planet Largest Planet in the known Universe. Also known as Ultra giant ULTRONIT Originally a trademark name for a metallic compound invented by Schwartz Foundries Inc. Now a common term to describe all tough metals. True Ultronit is molecular compacted steel spun in ceramic and crystalline matrix patterns. Where Iron atoms are arranged with carbon atoms in nano tube ceramic lattice material structures. Ultronit is the material military ship hulls are made of. ZERO POINT Cubes Commercially traded energy storage containers. Sizes range from a few millimeters to several meters and contain a finite amount of tap able electric energy. GALNET Short for Galactic net. The communication Network of the United Stars of the Galaxy. Providing nearly instantaneous communication and data exchange to all union planets and ships. GalNet also provides the platform for entertainment channels. Such as GalRadio, GalNews, Galinfo and many others. The Union is the only known civilization in the Galaxy with means of instantaneous communication. The availability of instant information and communication is credited to be the main reason the Union is successful keeping even distant colonies closely connected and loyal to the Union. GalNet is operated by a private mega corporation also named GalNet. A wholly owned subsidiary corporation of Schwartz Interstellar. UNION CREDS Union Credits are the universally accepted form of payment. Union Credits are issued by the Central Union Bank. FLASHER FISH Bright silvery fish species native to Planet Nilfeheim UNION,the Short term generally used to describe the United Stars of the Galaxy. Approximately 4,500 member species and millions of settled planets. The majority of the planets and Union space is located in the M-0 (Milky way Galaxy). The core Union space is located in the Upward sector, Orion Arm of said Galaxy. However with the addition of the Klack a large sector of the Spinward sector is also Union space. In addition to this a small sector of space in the Andromeda Galaxy is now Union Space as well. The Union was formed in 2280 and the three original founding species where the Saran, the Pan Saran and the Terrans. Followed by the Ult later in the same year. Government seat is the Planet Pluribus Unum (commonly referred to as Pluribus) where representatives of all member species and sectors form the Union Senate. System and Planet representatives form the lower House. The Union elects a president every 12 standard years. There are four major parties but the Moderate Center Party has dominated the political structure for almost 1000 years. A council of science is evaluating all problems and decisions and proposes solutions before a decision is made by the Assembly. NON CORPS So far the only non corporal intelligent life form that is a member of the Union. The Non Corporals inhabit a Sun and have no detectable body when in their natural state of an energy form. No corps joined the Union after Wurgus Solar Technicians made contact. No other star so far was found with similar life forms. Non corps interact with other union species wearing special containment suits. KLACK Insectoid intelligent species native to the Spinward sector of the M-0 galaxy. Somewhat resembling man sized ants. Klack live by a unique symbiosis of individual and swarm intelligence. Klack are individuals and share a common intellect at the same time. They are very aggressive and expansionistic, ruled by a queen that is born every 160 standard years. Klack became a Union member species after Captain Horatio Palmer former Commanding officer of the frigate USS Merrimac married the Queen of Klack. Even though biological incompatible, Palmer remained on Klack for the rest of his life and is regarded to almost godlike status by the Klack. (See Palmer,Horatio) The Klack are now a trusted and well integrated member species of the Union. The Current VP of the Union is a member of the Klack species. DATAHEAD Slang term for individuals who have their brains directly linked to GalNet. CITIZEN, Union Every individual in the Union must complete Union School in order to become a Union Citizen. Only Union Citizens are allowed to freely travel, vote, receive full protection of the law, social benefits and open a personal Union credit Account. BATTLESHIP Term for a very large military Space Ship. The role of a Battle Ship is to project force. Equipped with huge weapons, strong shields, and heavy armor. Battleships can take lots of punishment while dishing out a lot of destruction. Mainly to engage battleships of the enemy but also to show force. See also: Dreadnought, Ultra Battle Ship and Ultra Dreadnought PLANET BUSTER Common term for a class of very powerful weapons, usually deep penetrators able to destroy an entire planet. While other civilizations certainly have the technology to produce such weapons Only Terrans are known for fielding them and using them. GUN BOAT Common term describing a class of armed space ships, usually very small and mostly not able to travel Faster than light. FEDERAL LAW Set of laws valid and binding for all Union Members. Union Laws supersede local laws. Federal laws only regulate the interaction of planets and civilizations within the Union. But also grants certain rights to every individual that cannot be taken away even by local laws. HARPOONER KNIFE General term for a large sharp knife usually carried by all male and sometimes female neo Vikings. It is used as much as a tool as a weapon. HARSTAT FJORD ''' Suburb of Freikstat, main town on Nilfeheim. Harstad Fjord is where the local sea harbor and fishing boat terminal is located as well as most of the taverns. '''HARPOON GUN Specialized under water weapon firing long explosive tipped steel harpoons, now rarely used. Hunting sub harpoon cannons replaced the use. A larger version is called Slayer or Tyranno Slayer CITI Citizen Identity Tag Implant. A biosynthetic implant carrying the personal information. The TAG data is simultaneous saved at the Central Citizens Registry. The traditional spot of the TAG is the right arm or left arm (if the being has arms) but the Tag is present in virtually every body part. ARSENAL GATE Gigamon Class Space station, one light year removed from the actual Arsenal Star system. All civilian traffic headed to Arsenal must pass through Arsenal Gate. ARSENAL Name of a star system technically already located in the Downward Sector if the Galaxy. Originally the Arsenal system was well within the borders of the Galactic Council, but as part of the cease fire treaty after the second Galactic War it became a Union System. A spherical area of 25 light years around Arsenal is union space connected via a 60 light year long corridor with the rest of the union. Arsenal became one of the most protected and guarded star system in the Galaxy. The United Stars Fleet moved its headquarters there and all planets of the system are heavily utilized. Huge Space station One light year removed from System Arsenal. Only access point for civilians to the Arsenal System. No civilian space craft or traveler is allowed to enter Arsenal any other way. Arsenal Gate is a military Installation of the United Stars Navy. The Space Station has a diameter of over 75 kilometers and is home to the 12th Fleet. Has space ship docks and repair facilities. Also Cargo transfer is handled here. Arsenal Gate is one of a series of similar Space stations around the Arsenal System. The others are not accessible for Civilians. GRAY LINES One of the four officially licensed and controlled Space Bus Line Operators. Gray Lines is the largest and operates over 200 Million Space Busses. And has ticket Offices on nearly every occupied place within the Upward Sector. Over 600 Million Employees work for Gray Lines Inc. Gray Lines Inc also builds the Leyland Space Bus Ships. Gray Lines Inc HQ is on IO in the Sol System. SPACE BUS Part of the success that made the United Stars of the Galaxy what it is today was to integrate every member species and member planet in a tight communication net, allowing all citizens cheap, affordable communication across the entire Union space. Another element of this is the space bus lines. Every Planet, every occupied deep space station, every moon and colony can be reached via space bus. Space buses are reliable, relative slow space ships with only rudimentary passenger comforts. But even a Student with little money could travel clear across the Union for a student exchange or visit relatives for little money. A ticket that would take you from Terra across the bridge all the way to Distant Shore Station would cost no more than 300 Union Creds, and that is a distance of over 3 Million Light years into another galaxy. Of course it would be a very long trip with many stops and changing connecting lines and not very comfortable. A poor colonial Farmer could visit Earth or take a container of his produce directly to one of the large planet markets for very little money. There are four corporations operating the space bus lines all are heavily subsidized and receive government moneys for every passenger transported. Space busses are usually long cylindrical space ships with 4 decks. There are no individual cabins but only rows of seats that can be converted to beds or to seat units accommodating almost any life form. Basic food service is offered on longer legs and some busses have a restaurant or bar aboard. There are no classes or different levels of service. It is the same to everyone. SLEEP INDUCER Neuro synaptic influencer often used on space busses to generate a deep dreamless sleep state in almost all known carbon based life forms. PRIVACY BUBBLE Term for an energy field that is opaque to sound and light usually found at public Gal Net Terminals, Private Clubs, Some restaurants and Space Busses. It maintains a sphere of privacy for the user. Advanced Privacy Bubbles also have Psionic Shielding preventing Telepaths from mind snooping. ROBOT Autonomous machines usually specialized to perform specific tasks. Robots and robotic units are in widespread use by nearly every space faring civilization. Union Law prohibits robots to be armed. Exception is military robots. The only citizens allowed owning armed robots are the inhabitants of Green Hell. Police and security robots are prohibited to carry lethal weaponry. Robots are not allowed to have computronic brains with the ability to achieve or develop AI. BARROW The Barrows System is inside the Transit Corridor through Galactic Council Space (Kermac). The Corridor is only 2 light-years in diameter and 402 light-years long. Connecting USTOG Space with the Lighthouse System. The Barrows System is the only other Star within the Corridor and is a K III Blue Star with only two gas giant Planets: Ketchikan and Kotzebue. Ketchikan has 7 moons and Kotzebue 11. Each of the Moons as well as the planets are occupied or used by Fleet or Civilians. System is heavily defended and has several Long range spy sensor stations to Monitor Kermac transmissions and Space flight activity. POINT BARROW Name of the Main city on the largest Moon also named Point Barrow around Kotzebue USOTG / USG Acronym for United Stars of the Galaxy GARDENWORLD ''' Planets with the Classification Garden world are Planets with their own Biosphere and capable of sustaining carbon based life forms. Class I: Perfect Earth Like Planet with moderate climates. Class II Less than perfect usually Desert like Planets, Class IV: Can sustain life but barley usually Cold and very cold Planets, Class V Water worlds without land, Class VI: No liquid water, Class VII can be terraformed but is not capable of sustaining unprotected human life. Class X: does not fit any other Classification but sustains life. '''HARVEST 12 One of several Garden worlds wholly owned and operated by a private Agricultural corporation. Entire world terra formed to ideal conditions to raise food crops and livestock. NATIONAL GALACTIC SOCIETY One of the oldest human societies. Developed out of the National Geographic Society . A society of privately funded explorers, map makers and travelers. Their monthly publication seen by many billions of beings is free of political and opinionated views, showing their audience reports and images of places, beings, tribes, nature and technology. SII AGRA CORP Schwartz Intergalactic Industries – Agricultural division. One of the largest food producers in the Galaxy. Owner of many planets dedicated to the production of food and other agricultural products. AGRA BOT Specialized robotic machines used in farm and ranch work ACADEMY While there are many Academies, institutes of education and higher learning. When a citizen speaks of the Academy they usually refer to the Officers Academy of the United Stars of the Galaxy. The officers academy has many branches , but its headquarter is located on Arsenal II. ENGINEER In Union fleet terms usually an individual tasked with the maintenance and repair of machinery and technical equipment. Aboard ships the propulsion and all technical aspects of a star ship are under the care of the engineering department. While the Army and the Marines have engineers too, their field of task is quite different. (See Army corps Engineer. See Marine Battle field Engineers) THREEOZ Dark skinned , somewhat humanoid species originating from a world in the Andromeda Galaxy. Carnivorous species with large ears. Member species of the Union. M31 Official Terran designation of the Andromeda galaxy WASTE RECYCLER General term for Waste receptacles. Most are closed systems where waste materials are broken down into useful components by Nanites. Some are simple incinerators and others use nuclear processes to recycle waste materials. But even simple trash cans are called Waste Recyclers. HUMAN MYSTERY, THE There are several Civilizations within the M0 Galaxy that are Humanoid and some of them are even compatible among each other. This seems impossible unless they all had the same origin. There are legends and stories that the PREE seeded human life among the stars. Other legends and theories believe it was the Celtest. while it is genetically proven that those humanoid species have common ancestry, no evidence exists as to what civilization spread human life and why and how they did it. PREE Earliest known space faring civilization of the M 0 Galaxy. The ruins on Planet Pree Grave around Old Glow are generally believed to be of Pree Origin. The Pree lived around 200 Million Years ago. Why they perished or ceased to exist is unknown UNI Legendary ancient Space faring race, the Saresii mention but no physical evidence of their existence has ever been found. Some believe they are the same as the Pree, while other Scholars believe they even predate the Pree. CELTEST, The The Celtest, a humanoid species that existed until a Million years ago in the M0 Galaxy. It reached a high tech level and was the first Galaxy spawning civilization. They fought a war against the Dark Ones and disappeared. Celtest Artifacts can be found to this very day. WHISPERED STORY, THE It is a little known Legend. The Whispered Story claims that the Terrans where not a forgotten Celtest colony, nor where they seeded by the Peer, but are direct descendants of the Dark Ones. DARK ONES, The Not much is known about the Dark Ones, except that they suddenly appeared on the Galactic Stage and fought a war against the Celtest. It is believed that the Dark ones where victorious and defeated the Celtest and are responsible for the Disappearance of the Celtest. However the Dark Ones also suddenly disappeared and to this day no artifacts or physical evidence was found that could be linked to the Dark Ones. GUARDIAN, THE According to the Guardian itself it was a Machine. left behind by Friends on Earth over a Million Years ago, to watch over the development of Humanity. The Guardian revealed itself to every Terran after the Sarans visited Earth officially and Earth became a Galactic Civilization. The Guardian healed everyone and installed the OLD GUARD. The Guardian selected 200 human beings and made them immortal and gave each of them a specific task. FRIENDS OF EARTH Reference made by the Guardian of a mysterious group of Aliens that had great interest in the welfare of Terra and its Inhabitants OLD GUARD, The 200 Individuals selected by the GUARDIAN to guide humanity. Members of the Old Guard became immortal and each of them received special powers and knowledge to manage their task. Not all 200 became public known, but among them are: Richard Stahl, Obrock Mc Elligott, Cherubim, Rex Schwartz, Peter Baker, Aaron Mendel, Steve Mc Bride, Angela De Noir, Dr. Isah, and Hans Neugruber. (See also 200 Immortals) OTT Old Terran Time – Years counted by Terran standards. OTT counts the time from the birth of an important religious figure in their history. Many Terran colonies still use the OTT Calendar and until the fleet reform of 3200 , Terran ships kept Terran time. GST Galactic Standard Time. Base of this time system is the revolution of the Galaxy. One galactic Year is one complete revolution. Currently we are in the fourth Galactic Year. The Galactic year is divided into 10 Subyears (sometimes called Galactic Months). Each Sub year has 1000 Galactic days. Current GST IS 4-2-2939 BRIDGE, THE String of Gigamon Space Stations between M-0 and Andromeda. After the last Y'All Invasion it was decided to find out who send the Y'All and to carry the War into their territory. Hopefully able to prevent another Invasion. It was also believed the Y'All came from M31 (Andromeda). Since no Union ship could fly the enormous empty gap of 2 million light years (The maximum distance a Ship can cover using current technology in Quasi Space is 5000 Light years before engines burn out) Dr. Ignaz Nudelhoff was the first to propose a string of Space Stations, one every 5000 light years to bridge the gap. Ships could fly to the station , replace Engines and refuel and thus make it all the way. The idea was discussed by the Science Council and approved , but instead of every 5000 Light years, a station was to be built every 2500 Light years. The Union managed to complete the largest construction project in Galactic History in only 120 years. Between the 800 Gigamon Stations are smaller Medamon Stations as Relay stations for GalNet Services at 1250 LY distance. The Bridge became a vibrant community and each of the 800 Gigamon stations a densely populated high tech islands in the otherwise empty trans galactic space. "Deep Space Villages" have sprung up around the large Stations , smaller domed privately owned stations. Some of the Bridge Stations are: First Step (the first one built outside M-0) The Forge ( Union translocator Factory) Nolight – Famous Gambler paradise with many Casinos Far Out – Bridge Fleet Defense Force HQ MIDWAY – Biggest Station and at the center between M-0 and Andromeda. Also near the Gravitational Center of the Local Group. Almost there Threshold – Last Station build before reaching Andromeda MR. FLENSBURGER Jusuf Flensburger, native of the Planet New Algiers. Born in 4944 (OTT). Served in the United Stars Navy from 4962 till 4982 and was honorably discharged with the rank of Chief Petty Officer. Then enlisted in the United Stars Education Department and became a Union basic School Teacher after successfully completing Union Teacher School. Was a basic school teacher for six years on New Algiers and then was transferred to Nilfeheim where he served as a Basic School teacher until 5012. Where he retired. Mr. Flensburger 's biggest claim to fame is that he was the teacher of famous Captain Erica Olafson. Category:Fragments